Like The Wild Ones
by Amy-Star
Summary: Sebastian is unexpectedly drawn to Blaine's new look.


"Blaine I'm home," Sebastian called out as he kicked their front door close with his foot.

"In the living room," There was a short pause before he added, "With Tina."

Sebastian frowned slightly at that but didn't comment. It wasn't that he had a problem with Blaine's best friend per se. Even though she did occasionally stare shamelessly at Blaine's ass when he wasn't looking. But who could blame her for that? Mostly he just wanted to spend some alone time with his boyfriend before the weekend was over. Since entering their final year of college the two of them barely saw each other on the weekends. Which is why Tina's presence was an unwelcoming cock block.

Sebastian took off his shoes and wandered into the apartment. He briefly glanced into the living room on the way to the kitchen. Blaine was sitting on the couch with his back to him. He was wearing his casual Sunday clothes that consisted of plaid pajama bottoms and a dark grey t-shirt. His dark hair was an absolute mess of curls. Blaine had allow his hair to grow these past few months since he was focused on getting his thesis paper done. Sebastian kind of hoped he'd keep it long. He had a not so secret fetish with his boyfriend's hair.

Tina caught his eye and waved to him. A black pencil poised in her hand and dangerously close to Blaine's face.

"What are you two doing?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm practicing my make up technique on Blaine for my fashion show," an edge of worry in her voice.

"You're going to be fine Tina," Blaine soothed his friend, "No one is a better designer than you."

Tina gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Sebastian decided to take this moment to bail. He had a feeling Tina would start crying soon and babble on how she's never have a successful career in fashion. Blaine then in a attempt to comfort her would force Sebastian to chime in about how amazing and talented she was. Sebastian just wasn't in the mood to deal with another person's emotions.

He made a beeline to the kitchen where he opened to the fridge to take out a beer. After a extremely long morning at his internship, that he was called in for because Brenda has yet to grasp the concept of pacing yourself at the bar, Sebastian wanted to relax. He leaned against the kitchen counter sipping his beer. Keeping his ears open for any signs of Tina leaving. To his delight after several minutes the front door opened and shut.

"Is Tina gone?" Sebastian asked as he walked down the hall.

"Yes," Blaine gave a soft sigh, "Try not to sound too happy about that."

"Come on Killer," Sebastian turned the corner into the living room, "Can you really blame-"

Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks and gaped at the sight before him.

The Blaine standing before him was not one he'd ever seen before. True he was wearing the same casual clothes he saw earlier but it was the eyes that changed everything. Tina had expertly outlined his boyfriend eyes with black eyeliner. Sebastian was impressed by her handiwork at how the top and bottom lines grew thicker till converging into a cat's eye. Now Blaine's eyes were already spectacular but with the make up you couldn't help but be mesmerized. His long lashes seemed to fan out even more. The green flecks in his honey gold depths seemed to stand out. Sebastian wanted to drown in those eyes and never resurface again.

The makeup didn't just draw attention to Blaine's eyes but coupled with his messy hair gave Blaine a whole new look. A wild one that make Sebastian think of Blaine as something feral and wicked. Sebastian loved how Blaine looked normally. He didn't lie when he told Blaine his whole 'bashful school boy thing' was super hot. Blaine was beyond adorable, in a dapper sort of way, with his clean cut appearance. His slicked back hair showed off the soft angles of his face. His wardrobe of sweater vests and bowties were often part of Sebastian's fantasies. His polite smile and demure way of talking often drove Sebastian crazy.

Yet there was something about seeing Blaine this way. Undone, and wild, and simply hot that had Sebastian getting weak in the knees.

"Sebastian?" Blaine cocked his head to the side, "You okay?"

"Totally," Sebastian breathed out.

"Are you sure cause-"

Blaine never got to finish his sentence before Sebastian strode up to take him in his arms. Sebastian's one hand immediately dug into Blaine's curls. His fingers carded reverently through the silky softness of those strands. Blaine barely had time to let out a soft whimper before his fingers tugged Blaine's head back sharply. Sebastian's lips crashed down onto to Blaine's. Kissing his boyfriend hard and demanding. His teeth nipping at his lower lip urging Blaine open up for him. His tongue then swept into his mouth when Blaine readily did.

Once air became a necessity Sebastian pulled away from Blaine. He stared down hungrily at his boyfriend. Blaine's head was tilted back showing off the smooth expanse of his neck. His eyes fluttered close with his eyelashes fanning across his cheek bones. His full lips reddened from the kiss and slightly open as he took in shuddering breaths. He looked completely undone.

"Sebastian," Blaine breathed out as his eyes opened up again. Sebastian was once again done in by how those simple black lines gave his boyfriend an unintentional sultry look. His boyfriend's bright hazel eyes that were usually wide with innocence seemed to promise dark and wicked things.

Fuck, he's sounding like a sex novel now. Though when your boyfriend is sex on a stick who could blame him.

Sebastian's fingers twisted through Blaine's curls possessively. His fingers dragging across Blaine's scalp that had his boyfriend's mouth drop open in a desperate groan.

Suddenly Sebastian had about a thousand ideas of what he wanted to do with his boyfriend.

"I really like this new look on you killer," Sebastian dipped his head down to kiss the corner of Blaine's mouth, "Lets take this to the bedroom where I can show you how much."

Blaine's gold eyes burned with eagerness and Sebastian knew they were in for a fun afternoon.

From day forward Sebastian decided he wouldn't mind Tina coming to their apartment if this was the end result.


End file.
